Die Macht der Liebe
by Aidwyn
Summary: Es geht um einen Dämon, der es auf alle Wächter des Lichts abgesehen hat
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Leute:**

**Hier ist wie in meinem Profil ein sehr altes Modell aus meiner FF Schublade ;-)**

**Ich hab's ein wenig verändert und etwas verbessert. Dennoch würde ich mich sehr über Kommis freuen.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**LG Agranta**

**Die Macht der Liebe**_**Prolog**_

_**Vor 50 Jahren**_

_Leo und Ben befanden sich mit einer jungen Frau in einer unterirdischen Katakombe. _

_"Seid ihr sicher das das klappen wird?", fragte die junge Frau ängstlich und strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinter die Ohren._

_"Wollen wirs hoffen, es ist unsere einzige Chance, den Dämon dahin zu jagen wo er hergekommen ist!", sagte Leo. _

_Die junge Frau krallte sich in den Ärmel von Leo. _

_Leo schaute sie an. _

_"Ich hab Angst Leo!"_

_"Schon gut, Nikki!" _

_"Klapp das Buch auf, es muss uns den Weg zeigen!" _

_Leo streckte das Buch von sich und klappte es auf. Vor ihren Augen bildeten sich Striche auf einem Leerem Blatt Papier. Als das Buch fertig war, konnte man eine Karte erkennen. _

_"Na wer sagst denn! Das Buch führt uns direkt in seine Arme."_

_Sie folgten der Zeichnung. Am Ende eines Ganges befanden sie sich in einem riesigen Raum. In der Mitte dieses Raumes stand ein Brunnen. Jedenfalls sah er so aus wie einer. Nikki klammerte sich jetzt noch fester an Leo. Auf einmal wurde es stockdunkel. Sie konnten die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr erkennen. _

_"Nikki, halte dich an uns fest! Und nicht loslassen!" _

_"Keine Angst!", sagte Nikki und krallte sich noch fester. _

_Leo verzog den Mundwinkel. _

_"Aber nicht allzu fest, bitte!"_

_"Oh entschuldige!"_

_In der Mitte explodierte es. Die drei erschreckten sich. Und dann stand er da. Litrok, der schlimmste Feind des Guten, vor allem für die Wächter des Lichts. Unzählige Wächter des Lichts hatte Litrok schon auf dem Gewissen. Und mit jedem Wächter wurde seine Kraft immer mächtiger. Ein mächtiger Dämon, ganz in schwarz. Nur weiße Streifen verzierten sein Gesicht, wenn man das Gesicht nennen konnte._

_Doch plötzlich löste sich der Dämon in Luft auf. Leo und Ben schauten sich um, doch er war verschwunden. Ben nahm das Buch an sich und legte es auf den Boden, während Leo weiter nach dem Dämon Ausschau hielt. Nur wie sollten sie den Zauberspruch aufsagen, wenn der Dämon weg war? Doch da kam der Dämon hinter Leo wieder zum Vorschein. _

_"Leo! Pass auf hinter dir!"_

_Es war zu spät. Der Dämon hatte sich Leo geholt. Nikki wurde immer nervöser. "Sag den Spruch auf!", schrie Leo verzweifelt._

__

_**"Vergessen wirst du auf alle Zeit,  
>die weise Magie ist bereit.<br>Vergessen sei der Schmerz,  
>große Liebe befindet sich in meinem Herz!"<strong>  
><em>

_Litrok ließ Leo los und schrie. Mit einer Explosion war der Dämon verbannt._

_Erleichtert sahen sich die drei an._


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1 - _Der Streit_

Phoebe und Paige saßen in der Küche. Sie spürten die enorme Spannung die in ihrem Haus war. Piper und Leo stritten sich mal wieder im Wohnzimmer. Das kam in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor. Phoebe und Paige befürchteten schon, dass die Ehe zum scheitern verurteilt war. Piper stand nun auf der Treppe.

"Leo!", schrie sie ihn an. "Lüge mich nicht an!"

"Ich lüge dich nicht an Piper!", antwortete er ihr mit einem ruhigen Ton.

"Wo warst du denn die letzten Tage, Wochen, Monate?"

"Piper, auch wenn ich es möchte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen! Vertrau mir doch einfach!"

Piper drehte sich von ihm ab und ging die Treppe hoch. Auf dem Dachboden blieb sie dann stehen und schloss die Tür zu. Leo stand an der Treppe und schaute ihr nach. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange.

"Es tut mir Leid!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und verschwand.

Phoebe hörte den letzten Satz noch von Leo. Sie stand auf und ging zu Piper auf den Dachboden. Sie klopfte an die Tür. Doch ihre Schwester rührte sich nicht.

"Piper, Liebes, mach auf."

Phoebe hörte zaghafte Schritte die sich der Tür näherten. Der Schlüssel wurde umgedreht und die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

"Piper, willst du reden?"

Sie machte die Tür ganz auf und ließ Phoebe eintreten.

"Was hat Leo damit gemeint, es täte ihm Leid?"

Piper schaute sie an.

"Das hat er gesagt?"

"Ja, bevor er verschwand!"

Verwirrt schaute Piper ihre Schwester an. Es wurde immer Rätselhafter. Was war bloß los mit Leo?

Piper und Phoebe schauten sich an.

"Denkst du das, was ich denke?", fragte Phoebe.

Piper nickte. "Vermutlich!", sagte sie und trat vor das Buch der Schatten.

"Aber es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!"

"Und die wäre?"

Phoebe schaute Piper nur.

"Siehst du!"

"Aber Piper."

"Phoebe, ich weiß sonst nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Ich komme einfach nicht bei ihm durch. Er ist wie eine Mauer des Schweigens!"

Phoebe schaute skeptisch.

"Und was ist mit dem Verstoß gegen die Regeln, wenn du den Wahrheitszauber aussprichst?"

"Prue hat den Zauber auch bei Andy angewendet, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ja, aber war das nicht was anderes?"

"Wohl kaum!"

Entschlossen blätterte Piper durch das Buch der Schatten, bis die Seite mit dem Wahrheitszauber auf geblättert war. Die Tür öffnete sich und Paige betrat den Dachboden.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Piper will den Wahrheitszauber aussprechen!"

"Verstößt das nicht gegen die Regeln?"

Piper verdrehte die Augen und antwortete genervt: "Nein!"

Paige schaute Piper ungläubig an.

"Was ist?"

"Piper, ich finde das ist keine so gute Idee!"

"Sondern?"

"Red mit ihm!"

"Ich habe es doch schon mehrmals versucht. Er blockt doch immer nur ab!"

Verzweifelt vergrub Piper ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte. Phoebe legte tröstend ihren Arm um Piper.

"Wir werden das Kind auch ohne Zauber schon schaukeln!"

Piper schaute auf.

"Seid ihr sicher?"

Phoebe und Paige nickten.

"Komm, Piper!", meinte Phoebe und nahm ihre Schwester in die Arme. Paige legte ihren Arm, ebenso wie Phoebe, um Piper und gemeinsam gingen sie hinab ins Wohnzimmer.

"Komm setz dich!"

Piper setzte sich und Phoebe machte in der Küche einen Tee für sie alle. 

_**In einer anderen Welt**_

Hier war alles weiß und es gab keine Türen und keine Fenster in den Räumen. Sie waren nur von Nebelschwaden umgeben.

"Leo!", rief jemand und kam durch eine Nebelschwade.

"Ich bin hier!"

Leo drehte sich um und ging auf den Besucher zu. Sie gaben sich die Hand.

"Schön dich zu sehen Leo!"

"Finde ich auch, Ben!"

Leo drehte sich wieder um.

"Leo was ist?"

"Ich brauch deine Hilfe Ben!"

"Worum geht's?"

"Um Piper!"

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Sie ist in großer Gefahr und alles nur wegen uns!"

"Wie wegen uns? Sprich nicht in Rätseln mit mir! Du bist ja schon genauso schlimm, wie der Hohe Rat!", schnaufte Ben.

"Kannst du dich noch an Litrok erinnern?"

"Der Dämon, der dabei war unsere Existenz auszulöschen?"

Leo nickte traurig mit dem Kopf.

"Er ist wieder da!"

"Oh weh! Das klingt gar nicht gut!"

"Du sagst es."

"Aber warum ausgerechnet Piper? Was will er von ihr!"

"Sich rächen, dafür dass wir ihn verbannt haben!"

"Aber wie konnte er entfliehen?"

"Eine junge Hexe hat ihn befreien können!"

„Auweia!"

"Ich mach mir große Sorgen um sie Ben!"

"Verständlich! Litrok ist stark, sehr stark sogar!"

Ein älterer Mann mit weißem Bart kam hinzu.

"Zu stark, nur Wächter des Lichts, wie ihr es seid, ist es bis dato gelungen ihn zu vernichten."

"Was sollen wir machen, oh hoher Rat?"

"Buch der Schatten!"

Leo und Ben schauten sich an.

"Es wird Zeit für euch!"

Der Hohe Rat verschwand so plötzlich wie er erschienen war und ließ Leo und Ben alleine.

"Ich hol das Buch!", sagte Leo bedrückt.

Ben nickte und verschwand. Leo verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Reich der Wächter des Lichts.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2 – _Das Buch der Schatten_

_**Im Manor**_

Piper, Phoebe und Paige saßen im Wohnzimmer, als blaue Lichter Kügelchen erschienen. Die Kügelchen taten sich zusammen und Leo stand im Raum.

"Leo!", schluchzte Piper.

"Piper!"

Er ging auf sie zu. Piper stand vor ihm. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, legte er seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

"Schhh." Er drückte sie fest an sich. "Es tut mir so Leid!"

Piper schaute ihn an.

"Was?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

Leo schaute nach hinten, löste sich von Piper und ging die Treppen hoch zum Dachboden.

"Leo!", rief sie ihm nach.

"Es geht nicht anders!", sagte er leise und bedauernd.

Piper verstand das alles nicht mehr und lief ihm nach. Leo stand bereits auf dem Dachboden und hielt das Buch der Schatten in seinen Händen, als Piper durch die Tür trat.

"Leo! Was soll das bedeuten!"

"Ich kann nicht!", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Verräter. Er verschwand vom Dachboden. Piper stand fassungslos mitten im Raum und guckte auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Leo mit dem Buch gestanden hatte.

Phoebe und Paige wunderten sich derweil, wo Piper und Leo blieben und folgten ebenfalls auf den Dachboden. Sie blieben neben Piper stehen. Phoebe schaute auf die Truhe, wo normalerweise das Buch der Schatten lag, doch es war weg.

"Wo ist das Buch!", schrie Phoebe entgeistert auf.

Piper stand die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Leise antwortete sie auf Phoebes Frage: "Leo hat es!"

"Was? Sag das noch mal!", schrie Paige fassungslos.

Piper schaute ihre Schwestern an und sagte etwas lauter: "Mein lieber Götter Gatte hat es!"

Phoebe und Paige guckten sie entsetzt an. Hatten sie da gerade richtig gehört? Leo, ihr Wächter des Lichts, hatte soeben das Buch der Schatten geklaut?

_**Im anderen Reich**_

Leo erschien zurück. Dort wurde er auch schon von Ben erwartet.

"Wurde auch mal Zeit!"

"Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Das Buch muss innerhalb von sieben Stunden auf seinem gewohnten Platz liegen, ansonsten..."

Er wurde je unterbrochen vom Hohen Rat.

"Und noch weniger Zeit habt ihr Litrok zu besiegen. Ihr müsst die junge Hexe finden. Nur sie kann Litrok erneut verbannen. Dazu benötigt sie eure Hilfe und die des Buches!"

"Aber wo ist sie!", fragte Ben den Hohen Rat.

Dieser blieb stumm und verschwand wieder.

Ben schaute Leo an.

"Das der Hohe Rat immer in Rätseln spricht!"

"Beruhige dich Ben!", meinte Leo lachend.

"Konzentriere dich lieber auf das Buch!"

Die zwei Wächter legten ihre Hände auf das Buch.

"Zeig uns wo die junge Hexe ist!", beschwor Leo das Buch.

Sie schlossen die Augen und sahen das Halliwell Manor. Ben und Leo guckten sich an. Ihnen stand die Ratlosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wer ist die junge Hexe?"

Wieder schlossen sie die Augen und ein Bild von Paige erschien ihnen.

"Paige? Oh mein Gott!"

"Brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

"Noch nicht! Ich gib dir ein Zeichen!"

Ben nickte verschwand von dannen. Leo nahm das Buch wieder in die Hände und verschwand ebenfalls.

_**Bei den Halliwells**_

Piper, Phoebe und Paige saßen mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer und diskutierten über den Vorfall mit Leo.

"Ich verstehe das alles nicht! Was will Leo mit dem Buch der Schatten?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste Paige, wäre mir wohler!"

"Aber eins steht fest. Er hat das Buch!"

Piper und Paige schauten Phoebe böse an.

"Was ist denn? Entspricht doch der Wahrheit."

"Und was machen wir denn jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Phoebe!", gestand Piper ratlos. Sie stand noch immer unter Schock. Was hatte Leo bloß vor? Warum sagte er ihr nichts? Die Fragen und noch viele mehr schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie fand einfach keine Antwort.

"Paige!"

Die drei drehten sich um und schauten Leo entgeistert an. Er hielt das Buch in seinen Händen.

"Leo! Um Gottes willen!", schrie Piper ihn an. "Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" "Piper, beruhige dich! Ich muss zu aller erst mit Paige reden!"

Piper guckte ihn wutentbrannt an.

"Welchen Zauberspruch hast du zuletzt aufgesagt?"

"Wie? Warum? Weshalb?", fragte Paige verwirrt.

"Paige, bitte! Es ist wichtig!"

"Na also schön! Vor ein paar Wochen, nach Prue's Tod wollte ich… ich Piper helfen!"

"Doch nicht der Vegessenzauber!" Paige blickte Schuldbewusst zu Boden.

"Oh nein!", sagte Leo und drehte sich um.

Piper wurde allmählich richtig sauer, genauso wie Phoebe.

"Könntest du mir endlich mal verraten, was hier gespielt wird?"

"Piper, ich kann nicht!"

"Wieso kannst du nicht!"

"Es ist zu gefährlich!"

"Es ist immer gefährlich, vergisst du das gerade?"

"Piper, bitte!"

"Was hab ich denn jetzt damit zu tun? Was war an dem Zauber so gefährliches? Und wieso hast du uns das Buch weggenommen? Ich will jetzt endlich antworten!", wollte Paige ungeduldig von ihrem Schwager wissen.

„Ich auch!"

"Na und ich erst!", setzte Piper noch hinzu.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3 – _Ben, ein Wächter _ _des Lichts_

Ben stand vor dem Halliwell Manor und wartete auf ein Zeichen von Leo. Wie er die Warterei doch hasste. Er ging auf und wieder ab. Und das einige Male hinter einander.

"Mensch Leo!", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Ein frischer Abend Wind fegte ihm ins Gesicht. Er schaute in den klaren Sternenhimmel und dachte zurück, an den Tag, als sie Litrok das erste Mal Gesehen hatten.

Ben lief kalter Schauer über den Rücken als er an die Vergangenheit, von vor 50 Jahren dachte. Er schüttelte sich. All das würde wieder auf ihn zu kommen. Das wusste er.

Leo stand immer noch auf der selben Stelle, wo er sich hin gelandet war. Piper, Phoebe und Paige bombardierten ihn mit Fragen. Mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Da hielt er inne. Er spürte eine mächtige Kraft, die ihn fast aus den Latschen kippen ließ.

"Oh nein!", brachte er nur heraus.

Er schaute sich um. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, legte das Buch der Schatten vor seine Füße und klappte es auf. Doch es reagierte nicht.

"Leo, in Gottes Namen, sag uns endlich was hier los ist!", fuhr Piper ihn an.

Sie hatte es nun endgültig satt. Sie über kreuzte die Arme und schaute Leo erwartungsvoll an.

"Und?"

Leo schluckte als er seine Frau ansah. Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als es ihnen zusagen. Er schaute nun auf Paige.

"Als du den Zauberspruch aufsagtest, hast du damit den mächtigsten aller Dämonen frei gesetzt!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Litrok ist sein Name!"

Leo stand auf.

"Was ist so gefährlich an diesem Dämon?", wollte Phoebe wissen.

"Sein Ziel ist es jeden Wächter des Lichts zu vernichten, um das Gute auf der Welt aus zu löschen! Mit jedem Wächter des Lichts, den er vernichtet, wächst seine Kraft. Mittlerweile ist er so mächtig, das es an zwei Wächter des Lichts bedarf ihn wieder zu verbannen."

"Aber wozu das Buch!"

"Nur das Buch konnte uns helfen die Hexe zu finden, die den Dämon frei setzte. In dem Falle du, Paige!"

"Auweia! Das wollt ich nicht! Ganz bestimmt!", jammerte sie.

"Das weiß ich Paige!"

"Ähm, momentmal, Leo, sagtest du nicht eben wir?"

"Vollkommen richtig!"

"Aber wer ist wir!"

"Ich und Ben!"

Ben wurde immer ungeduldiger.

"Leo!", jammerte er.

Doch in dem Moment, fühlte er die Verzweiflung und er wusste, das war das Zeichen. Sofort orbte er sich an Leos Seite. Als er wieder vollkommen zusammen gesetzt war, schaute er in die Verwirrten Gesichter der drei Hexen.

"Na das wurde auch mal Zeit, mein Lieber. Du weißt wie ich es hasse zu warten.", erboste sich Ben. Leo guckte ihn bittend an.

"Jaja schon gut!"

Ben stellte sich nun vor die drei Schwestern und stellte sich vor.

"Ich bin Ben!"

Piper schaute leicht verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

"Also du bist dann der andere Wächter des Lichts?"

"Genau, der Freund und Helfer von Leo!", grinste Ben schelmisch.

Leo knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Ey! Lass das!" , knurrte er und schaute seinen Freund gespielt böse von der Seite her an.

"Aber was ist denn jetzt mit uns? Wie können wir Litrok aufhalten?"

"Wie Leo bereits so schön erwähnt hat, bedarf es mittlerweile uns zwei, die Hexe die ihn freigesetzt hat und dem Buch der Schatten.", erklärte Ben geduldig.

Plötzlich zuckten Leo und Ben zusammen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie spürten nur diese ungeheure Kraft, die sie umgab.

"Leo, Ben, was ist los?", fragte Piper besorgt.

"Ein weiterer Wächter existiert nun nicht mehr!", sagte Ben betrübt.

"Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!", sagte Leo.

"Moment, wie tötet Litrok euch? Euch kann man doch nicht so einfach umbringen. Ich meine, nur die Pfeile des Wächters der Dunkelheit, können euch wirklich schaden!"

"Das stimmt!"

"Litrok," begann Leo, "Entzieht uns erst die Kräfte und dann die Lebensenergie!" Piper schaute ihn besorgt an.

"Können wir euch helfen?"

Leo und Ben schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Leo ging auf Piper zu. Er umarmte sie. "Piper!"

Piper rann eine Träne über die Wange.

"Ich bin bald wieder daheim, versprochen!"

"Ich liebe dich Leo!"

"Ich dich auch!"

Sie küssten sich.

Ben verdrehte gespielt die Augen.

"Es wird Zeit, Leo!", drängelte dieser.

Leo löste sich nur widerwillig von seiner geliebten Frau und trat zurück zu Ben. "Bist du soweit, Paige?"

"Ja, Leo!"

Ben hob das Buch vom Fußboden auf.

"Dann lasst uns mal los!"

Paige, Ben und Leo mit dem Buch der Schatten orbten sich davon. Piper und Phoebe, die neben ihre Schwester geeilt kamen, schauten den drei nach und wünschten ihnen viel Glück. Piper hatte unheimliche Angst um Leo und das spürte Phoebe, so dass diese sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

Piper setzte sich in den Wintergarten, während Phoebe in der Küche stand. Sie stand gedankenverloren vor dem Kühlschrank. Da trat Cole hinter sie und umarmte sie. Sie drehte sich um.

"Phoebe?", fragte Cole besorgt, denn er bemerkte ihre Tränen.

Cole zog sie noch näher an sich ran. Phoebe erzählte ihm, in Tränen aufgelöst, was vorgefallen war und dass sie sich große Sorgen um Paige und Leo machte.

"Hey, es wird alles gut! Ich bin ja jetzt hier!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und hoffte das er Recht behielt. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihr, mit dem Daumen, die Tränen ab.

"Komm, lass uns rüber zu Piper, in den Wintergarten, gehen!"

Phoebe und Cole verließen die Küche und traten in den Wintergarten. Piper saß an dem Tisch. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und schluchzte.

Leo, Ben und Paige erschienen in einer unterirdischen Katakombe. Ben schaute sich um. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich bin nicht sehr gerne hier!"

"Ich auch nicht!", meinte Leo zu Ben.

"Ihr wart schon mal hier?"

"Ja, Paige, vor ungefähr einem halben Jahrhundert. War kein leichter Spaziergang!"

Ben nickte zustimmend. Paige wurde bei dem Gedanken gar nicht gut.

"Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, möchte ich wieder nach Hause!", sagte Paige.

Leo hörte die Angst, die in Paiges Stimme mit schwang.

"Wir haben auch Angst, aber da müssen wir jetzt durch. Sonst sind wir alle verloren!", sagte Ben und füllte den Satz noch mit einem gewissen Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Leo hielt an. Er drehte Paige zu sich um, damit diese ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Hör mal Paige, wir wissen, diese Aufgabe ist nicht gerade leicht, aber wir brauchen dich!"

Paige nickte, dass sie verstanden hatte.

"Ich hab solche Angst."

Leo drückte Paige fest an sich. Dann löste er sich wieder und sagte mit einem Lächeln.

"Hey, ich bin schließlich euer Wächter des Lichts! Ich passe schon auf, dass dir nichts passiert!"

Paige lächelte zurück.

"Danke!"

Leo zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ben, der schon einige Meter voraus war, blieb stehen.

"Wo sind die beiden denn?"

Er drehte sich um.

"Hey, hier wird nicht getrödelt, schließlich müssen wir die Welt retten."

"Du nun wieder!", sagte Leo zu seinem Freund und lächelte.

"Immer einen Spruch parat, egal in welcher Gefahr wir uns befinden!"

"Na bei so was muss man das auch. Sonst nimmt man das alles zu ...", weiter kam Ben nicht. Er wurde in einen plötzlich auftauchenden Sog gerissen.

"Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?", schrie Ben.

"Ben!", rief Leo.

Er wollte ihm helfen, doch Paige hielt ihn zurück.

"Wenn du jetzt da hingehst, wirst du mit rein gesogen und dann war es das mit der schönen Welt!"

Leo schaute sie betrübt an. Er rührte sich nicht mehr und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sein Freund im Sog davon getragen wurde.

"Leo!", kam noch von seinem Freund, bevor er ganz im Sog verschwunden war. Der Sog verschwand wieder und es war alles ruhig. Viel zu ruhig.

Leo schaute auf den Boden und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Was nun? Wird Litrok ihn gleich töten?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!", gab Leo ehrlich zu.

Paige wurde noch blasser.

_'Hoffentlich stehen wir das durch!'_, dachte sie, bevor sie Leo am Ärmel zog.

"Wir müssen weiter!", forderte sie ihn entschlossen auf.

Leo und Paige gingen die Tunnel in der unterirdischen Katakombe entlang. Das Buch war ihnen keine sehr große Hilfe, denn so wie beim ersten mal, zeichnete ihnen das Buch den Weg nicht mehr auf.

"Litrok hat dazu gelernt!", stellte Leo entgeistert fest.

"Was machen wir denn nun?"

Leo schwieg.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4 – _In die Falle getappt_

_**Irgendwo in der Katakombe**_

Ben lag bewusstlos auf dem harten Steinboden. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Automatisch fuhr er mit seiner Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf.

"Au!", brummte er.

Stöhnend stand er auf.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte er sich selbst.

Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, doch konnte er beim besten Willen nichts in der hier herrschenden Dunkelheit, erkennen. Sein Kopf brummte immer noch von dem harten Aufprall.

"Leo? Paige?", schrie er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Doch außer seinem Echo kam nichts zurück.

"Klasse, jetzt bin ich ganz auf mich allein gestellt. Besser kann es doch allemal nicht werden.", meinte er sarkastisch.

Er klopfte sich den Dreck von seiner Kleidung.

"Du hast verdammt schnell dazu gelernt, Litrok!", fluchte er noch, bevor er sich langsam vorwärts tastete. Er tastete sich an der Mauer entlang und versuchte zu erkennen, wo er entlang ging. Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte schemenhaft etwas erkennen.

Dies erleichterte ihn ungemein. Er blieb abrupt stehen.

"Whoa!", schrie er, als er bemerkte, dass er vor einem tiefen Abgrund stand.

"Noch mal Glück gehabt!", meinte er erleichtert und stöhnte auf.

"Verflucht, Leo, wo seid ihr?"

Ben drehte sich um. Erst wollte er den Weg zurück gehen, den er gekommen war, aber dann besann er sich eines besseren. Er musste darüber. Er orbte sich auf die andere Seite des Abgrundes. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Boden gab unter seinen Füßen nach. Ein Gesteinsbrocken löste sich und fiel in den Abgrund. Der Gesteinsbrocken fiel mehrere 100 Meter in die Tiefe, bis er mit einem lauten Rums aufschlug.

"Puh!" Ben wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Schon wieder verdammt knapp! Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende mehr?", fluchte er.

Er richtete seinen Blick vom Abgrund ab und wendete ihn vorwärts. Mit wachem Blick ging er weiter. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er spürte die Anwesenheit eines anderen Wächter des Lichts. Doch es waren nicht Leo oder Paige. Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit. Sie waren voll in die Falle getappt, musste Ben ernüchtert feststellen. Litrok hatte auf sie gewartet. Er musste sich schleunigst was einfallen lassen, um Leo und Paige zu warnen.

Leo und Paige irrten in der Katakombe umher. Auch sie spürten die Anwesenheit eines Wächter des Lichts.

"Hoffentlich ist Ben nichts passiert!"

"Das hoffe ich auch, Paige!"

Leo umklammerte das Buch der Schatten noch fester. Als würde er erwarten, dass ihm das Buch aus den Händen gerissen werden würde. Er dachte an Piper und lächelte. Nur der Gedanke an ihr allein half ihm Kraft zu geben.

Nicht weit von den drei entfernt war eine riesige Höhle. In der Mitte war ein Kreis aus Steinen aufgebaut. Da neben stand eine Art Opfertisch. Auf diesem Tisch lag eine junge Frau, mit blond gelockten Haaren. Sie war bewusstlos. In ihrer Brust steckte ein Pfeil. Blut strömte aus ihrer Wunde. Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Hinter dem Opfertisch stand ein schwarz gekleideter Mann. Mit einer Armbrust in der Hand. Da flammte ein Dämon in die Höhle. Der Mann verbeugte sich ehrerbietend.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie mir den Köder gebracht, Wächter der Dunkelheit!"

"Ja, das habe ich Litrok!"

Litrok grinste hämisch.

"Dann können sie kommen!"

Vor lauter Vorfreude rieb sich Litrok die Hände.

"Wenn ich Sie brauche, Wächter der Dunkelheit, werde ich Sie rufen!"

Der Wächter der Dunkelheit verbeugte sich noch einmal und beamte davon. Litrok beugte sich über den Wächter des Lichts.

"Ich werde euch alle kriegen!", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

"Leo und Ben werden dich aufhalten!", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

"Meinst du, ja?"

"Ja, sie haben es einmal geschafft und sie werden es auch ein zweites mal schaffen!"

"Aber diesmal kenne ich ihre Schwächen. Ich hatte genug Zeit es herauszufinden. Also halte mich nicht zum Narren!", schrie er boshaft. 

_**Zurück im Manor**_

Phoebe, Piper und Cole saßen im Wohnzimmer. Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. Phoebe saß auf Coles Schoß. Piper guckte auf die Mattscheibe, doch war sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Sie spürte die Angst ihrer Schwester und die ihres Mannes. Sie wäre so gerne bei ihnen. Würde so gerne helfen.

"Piper?"

Piper schaute erschreckt auf.

"Häh?"

"Ich kann hier nicht so untätig sitzen bleiben und nichts tun!"

"Ich auch nicht Phoebe."

"Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal wo sie sich befinden!", sagte Phoebe betrübt.

"Das kann ich in Erfahrung bringen!"

"Mach das Cole, aber beeile dich und sei vorsichtig!"

„Bin ich das nicht immer?", fragte er sie grinsend.

"Schon unterwegs!", meinte Cole und flimmerte davon. Phoebe und Piper schauten sich entschlossen an. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen Litrok zu besiegen.

Keine fünf Minuten später flimmerte sich Cole wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo die zwei Schwestern bereit startklar waren.

"Litrok befindet sich in einer Katakombe nähe des Golden Gate Parks."

"Also auf geht's!"

"Seid ihr euch da ganz sicher?"

"Und ob!", sagten beide entschlossen.

"Nehmt meine Hand!"

Phoebe und Piper nahmen Coles Hand. Dieser flimmerte sich mit ihnen in die unterirdische Katakombe.

"Verdammt dunkel hier!", stellten beide trocken fest.

Sie liefen die Gänge entlang. Phoebe fasste an die Mauer und bekam eine Vision.

"Was hast du gesehen?", wollte Piper wissen.

Cole schaute sie fragend an.

"Paige wird von einem mächtigen Energieball getroffen."

"Wir müssen uns beeilen!", rief Cole und zog die beiden Schwestern mit sich mit. "HEY!", schrie Phoebe.

Piper, Phoebe und Cole gingen die Gänge entlang. Cole voran. Phoebe klammerte sich ängstlich an sein Hemd. Piper hielt sich hinter ihr auf. Sie schaute immer wieder nach hinten, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch kein Angriff von hinten käme. Auf einmal hielt Cole inne.

"Was ist?", fragte Phoebe.

Sie hörte das Klappern einer Schlange.

"Was ist das?"

"Eine klebrige, grüne, schleimige, scheußliche Schlange mit roten glubbschigen Augen!", rief Piper

"Ahhh!", schrie Phoebe.

"Erstarre sie Piper, na los!", rief Phoebe und sprang von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Piper ließ die Schlange grinsend erstarren. Cole zog die Schwestern weiter. Phoebe und Piper machten einen weiten Bogen um die Schlange. Nach einigen Metern löste Piper die Erstarrung und die grüne Schlange schlängelte davon.

"Ekelhaft!", meinte Piper und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Phoebe klammerte sich nur noch fester an Cole.

_**In einem anderen Teil der Katakombe**_

Leo und Paige kamen am Ende des Tunnels an. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Gabelung in zwei Richtungen. Sie hielten an.

"Wo jetzt lang?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung!", sagte Leo.

"Wir werfen eine Münze!", schlug Paige vor.

Leo schaute sie leicht irritiert an.

"Das letzte mal hat's auch geklappt!", warf Paige nun ein.

"Also gut!" Leo kramte aus seiner Hosentasche eine Münze hervor.

"Kopf links entlang, Zahl rechts entlang!"

Paige nickte einverstanden und Leo warf sie in die Luft. Sie drehte sich mehrmals in der Luft und fiel dann scheppernd zu Boden. Die Münze drehte sich, blieb dann aber auf einer Seite liegen.

"Zahl!", rief Paige und ging schnurstracks zum rechten Tunnel. Leo schaute ihr skeptisch nach. Irgendetwas war hier gewaltig faul, das spürte er. Paige drehte sich um und winkte ihm zu, ihr zu folgen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und folgte ihr.

Um so tiefer sie in den Tunnel eindrangen, umso dunkler wurde es. Leo und Paige hielten sich aneinander fest.

"Leo, kannst du noch was erkennen?"

"Nein, aber warte mal!"

Er blieb stehen und zauberte aus einer Tasche einen Stein, der, so bald er ihn berührte, hell leuchtete.

"Was ist das?"

"Das ist ein Stein des Lichts! Ich habe ihn mal von meinem Mentor geschenkt bekommen!", erklärte Leo ihr.

Der Stein warf einen Lichtstrahl in den Tunnel. Paige blickte den Stein begeistert an. Sie war verzaubert von seiner Schönheit. Beim bloßem Hinsehen, hätte man denken können es wäre eine Art Kristall. Paige war so beeindruckt und starrte auf diesen Stein, dass sie nicht darauf achtete, wohin sie ging und so stolperte sie. Leo hielt sie am Arm fest und fing sie somit auf.

"Danke!"

"Pass auf wo du hin trittst, das könnte gefährlich für uns werden!"

Paige schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

Sie gingen weiter und der Tunnel schien einfach kein Ende mehr nehmen zu wollen.

"Leo, ich habe das Gefühl, wir laufen ständig im Kreis!", sagte sie verzweifelt.

"Das glaube ich langsam auch!", gab Leo zu.

"So werden wir Litrok und Ben nie finden!", meinte Paige verärgert.

Leo blieb stehen.

"Was ist?"

Leo antwortete nicht, sondern machte die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich.

"Ich spüre die Anwesenheit des anderen Wächters jetzt viel deutlicher. Es wird nicht mehr weit sein!", erklärte er ihr.

Paige stöhnte. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr hier in dieser unheimlichen, dunklen und stickigen Katakombe umher zu irren. Sie wollte diesem Litrok jetzt endlich eines mit geben.

_**Bei Ben**_

Nicht weit von Leo und Paige entfernt, irrte auch Ben ziellos umher. Er versuchte immer wieder Leo und Paige zu lokalisieren, doch irgendetwas störte ihn dabei. Eine plötzliche Rauchschwade stieg vor ihm auf. Ben blieb ruckartig stehen. Er machte sich innerlich schon bereit für einen Kampf. Als der Rauch verschwand, stand unmittelbar vor ihm eine schwarze Gestalt.

_'Na toll! Schwarz in schwarz passt ja prima!'_, dachte er sarkastisch.

Er versuchte die Gestalt zu erkennen, doch er sah nichts als die Dunkelheit.

"Na Ben!"

"Mike! Seit wann arbeitet ein Wächter der Dunkelheit mit Litrok zusammen!"

"Seit dem er erkannt hat, dass er unsere Hilfe benötigt und wir seine letzte Chance sind, alle Wächter des Lichts zu töten!"

Der Wächter der Dunkelheit lachte spöttisch auf.

"Es wird mir eine Freude sein, ihm dabei zu helfen unzählige Wächter des Lichts zu töten!"

"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort, Mike! Von dir war nichts anderes zu erwarten!"

"Wo sind denn deine Freunde?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Ben funkelte ihn wütend an. Mike hielt seinen Arm nach vorne und eine Armbrust erschien. Ebenso schwarz wie der Wächter der Dunkelheit.

"Ich werde dich noch nicht töten!", versicherte Mike ihm. "Geh!"

Mike stieß Ben vorwärts und dieser setzte sich in Bewegung. Mike kommandierte ihn durch die Dunkelheit hindurch, bis sie zu einer Höhle angelangt kamen. Ben erblickte den verwundeten Wächter des Lichts auf dem Opfertisch. Ben stürmte auf die leblose Gestalt drauf zu.

"Sandy!", rief er.

Er blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und blickte auf ihren Blut überströmten Körper. Er drehte sich wutentbrannt um, doch vom Wächter der Dunkelheit war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er wand sich wieder um und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie blinzelte ihn schwach an.

"Ben!", flüsterte sie schwach.

"Ich bin hier Sandy, es wird alles wieder gut!"

"Nein, Ben. Meine Zeit ist gekommen!"

"Du wirst nicht sterben, hörst du!"

Tränen blitzten in seinen Augen auf. Er wollte sie heilen, doch wie sollte er es anstellen, wenn der giftige Pfeil noch in ihrem Körper steckte? Verzweifelt schaute er sich um, in der Hoffnung Leo und Paige würden jeden Moment auftauchen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Sandy. Sie öffnete ihren Mund.

"Sei vorsichtig!"

Er nickte ihr zu. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Ein letztes mal schaute sie ihm in die Augen, bevor sie sie für immer schloss.

"Nein!", schrie er.

Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Sanft strich er ihr über die Stirn, bevor er auf die Knie sackte und seinen Schmerz freien lauf ließ.

Leo und Paige bemerkten den Schmerz, der von Ben ausging. Er fing an zu rennen. "Hey, warte!", rief Paige, bevor sie ihm nach rannte.

Sie liefen und liefen, bis sie in der Höhle ankamen. Sie blieben stehen und sahen Ben, der vor dem Opfertisch hockte und schluchzte.

Leo ging langsamen Schrittes auf seinen Freund zu. Er legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter und ging auf die Knie. Ben schaute auf.

"Sie ist einfach so gestorben, Leo! Und ich konnte nichts tun!"

"Ich weiß, Ben! Dich trifft keine Schuld.", versuchte er seinen Freund zu trösten.

Paige trat hinter Leo hervor.

"Das weiß sie auch!", sagte sie.

Ben und Leo schauten sie an.

"Warum ausgerechnet sie?", schluchzte Ben.

Leo und Paige schwiegen.

"Ben, wir müssen weiter kämpfen, damit sie nicht umsonst gestorben ist und ihr noch mehr folgen!", unterbrach Leo die Stille.

Ben wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Du hast recht! Vernichten wir diesen Kerl, ein für alle mal!", sagte Ben entschlossen. Wütend stand er auf.

Leo tat es ihm gleich.

"Vielleicht steht doch noch was im Buch der Schatten!", fügte Paige hinzu.

"Dann schauen wir mal nach!", meinte Leo und legte das Buch auf den Boden. Gemeinsam, saßen die drei auf dem Boden und durchsuchten das Buch der Schatten. Weiterhin darauf bedacht, dass der Wächter der Dunkelheit oder Litrok auftauchen könnten.

Hinter einer Wand stand der Wächter der Dunkelheit und beobachtete die drei. Sein Gesicht spiegelte eine enorme Mordlust wieder. Er wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Moment um zuschlagen zu können.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5 – _Balthazor_

Leo blätterte wild im Buch der Schatten. Am Ende des Buches musste er ernüchternd feststellen, dass im Buch nichts über die Vernichtung Litroks drinnen stand.

"So ein Mist!", fluchte er.

Ben und Paige schauten ihn enttäuscht an.

"Was jetzt?", fragte Paige.

Leo schlug das Buch mit einem lautem Rums zu.

"Ich weiß es nicht!"

"Wir brauchen einen Zauberspruch!", meinte Ben.

"Paige, du bist eine mächtige Hexe, lass dir was einfallen!"

"Na du bist witzig!", schnaubte Paige.

"Unter Stress kann ich nicht denken!"

"Dann gewöhne dich lieber dran!", erwiderte Ben.

Paige stand auf und überlegte. Sie stampfte wütend auf den Boden.

"Mir fällt nichts gescheites ein!", rief sie.

Ben und Leo setzten sich gemütlich auf einen Stein und schauten Paige an.

"Na toll, ihr setzt euch gemütlich hin und ich hab hier die ganze Arbeit!", schnaubte Paige gespielt beleidigt.

Ben und Leo grinsten sich an.

"Wir fleißig, du arbeiten!", scherzte Ben.

Paige warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

_**Bei Cole, Phoebe und Piper**_

Cole, Phoebe und Piper erging es nicht anders. Phoebe, die sich immer noch an Cole fest klammerte, dachte angestrengt über einen Vernichtungsspruch nach. Piper lief nervös hinter den beiden her.

"Leute, wisst ihr eigentlich, wo ihr hin lauft?"

Cole und Phoebe blieben stehen und drehten sich um.

"Nicht so wirklich!", meinte Cole, mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Na toll! Wie sollen wir sie denn dann finden?"

"Cole, kannst du nicht was machen?"

"Und was?"

Phoebe schaute ihn an.

"Schmeiße den Gedanken sofort wieder weg!"

"Cole, vielleicht ist es unsere einzige Chance gegen den Dämon an zukommen!" "Phoebe, dass ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Was ist, wenn Cole nicht mehr gegen Balthazor ankommt!"

"Dann werde ich ihn trotzdem lieben, bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

"Phoebe, ich liebe dich über alles, mehr als mein Leben. Ich würde alles für dich tun, nur nicht das!"

Piper überlegte.

"Cole, ich glaube Phoebe hat Recht! Du musst wieder zu Balthazor werden!"

Cole guckte die Schwestern entgeistert an. Er schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. "Nein! Ich werde es nicht tun!"

Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder um und ging vorwärts. Phoebe und Piper schauten sich enttäuscht an und folgten ihm dann.

Cole dachte über Phoebes Worte nach.

_'Balthazor zu holen ist der reinste Wahnsinn!'_, dachte er.

**'Aber wenn es doch klappt?'**

_' Es wird nur schief gehen!' _

**'Bist du dir da so sicher? Immerhin ist Balthazor ein Teil von dir!'**

_'Ja der böse Teil!' _

**'Der auch schon gutes getan hat! Erinnerst du dich?' **

_'Schon, nur wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere!' _

**'Du musst fest an uns glauben!'**

Cole war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Phoebe und Piper schon längst nicht mehr hinter ihm waren. Er drehte sich um und schaute erschrocken in die Dunkelheit. Wo waren seine Liebste und ihre Schwester? Angst packte ihn.

_'Oh nein!_', dachte er panisch bei sich.

**'Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um mit Balthazor wieder eins zu werden. Wir müssen Phoebe und ihre Schwestern helfen!**', sagte sein Gewissen zu ihm.

_'Ich kann nicht!'_

**'Glaube fest an uns, Cole!'**, meldete sich nun Balthazor zu Wort.

_'Du hast gut reden, Balthazor!' _

**'Cole, auch wenn ich es mir nur zu ungern eingestehe, ich liebe Phoebe ebenso sehr wie du! Also worauf wartest du noch?' **

Cole überlegte noch mal.

"Also schön!", sagte er in die Dunkelheit.

Er schloss seine Augen und wenig später, stand ein zwei Meter großer Dämon dort wo eben noch Cole gestanden hatte. Es war Balthazor.

"Na dann wollen wir mal!", sagte eine raue Stimme, die von Balthazor ausging.

Zur selben Zeit standen Phoebe und Piper in einem dunklen Raum.

"Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, Phoebe!"

Ängstlich hielten sie sich aneinander fest.

"Was meinst du, wird Cole Balthazor rufen?"

"Ich hoffe es sehr für uns, Piper!"

Die Erde erschütterte und die zwei Schwestern schrien vor Schreck auf.

"Ahhh! Was ist denn jetzt los?", schrie Piper und zog ihre Schwester noch fester an sich.

Die Erschütterung wurde immer schlimmer und gewaltige Risse bildeten sich in der Erde. Piper und Phoebe klammerten sich aneinander fest. Um sie herum viel die Erde in sich zusammen, bis sie nur noch auf einer wackeligen Säule standen. "Piper!", schrie Phoebe.

Sie waren sich dem Ernst der Lage sehr wohl bewusst und hofften dass Cole oder Balthazor sie noch rechtzeitig finden würde.

"Leo!", schrie Piper, in der Hoffnung ihr Mann könnte sie hören, doch Leo erschien nicht.

Sie schwebten in großer Lebensgefahr. Die Säule fing immer heftiger an zu wackeln. Phoebe und Piper wussten nicht mehr wie oder wo sie sich festhalten sollten.

"Piper, ich hab Angst!"

"Ich bin ja bei dir!", meinte Piper beruhigend.

Auch in dieser Situation versuchte Piper die Nerven zu bewahren, ansonsten sah sie keine Chance das ganze heil zu überstehen.

Balthazor lief durch die dunklen Gänge auf der Suche nach seiner Liebsten. Ruckartig blieb er stehen. Er hörte Schreie, die seinem Herzen einen Stich versetzten. Er konzentrierte sich und flammte sich zu der Stelle, wo die Schreie herkamen. Er flammte sich auf einen steinigen Absatz. Piper und Phoebe standen auf der wackeligen Säule und riefen immer wieder seinen Namen oder den von Leo. Piper stupste Phoebe an, als sie Balthazor wahr nahm.

"Phoebe, da drüben!"

Phoebe schaute in die angedeutete Richtung. Sie lächelte als sie Balthazor erkannte.

_'Er hat's tatsächlich getan!'_, dachte sie, einerseits erfreut, andererseits traurig, da sie nicht sicher wusste, ob sie Cole je wiedersehen würde. Aber er war da. Er war gekommen um sie zu retten. Das sagte doch alles, oder?

"Balthazor! Hier drüben!", winkte ihm Phoebe erfreut zu.

Balthazor erblickte Phoebe. Seine Phoebe. Nein, besser gesagt: Ihre Phoebe. Er flammte sich auf die wackelige Säule zwischen die beiden Schwestern.

"Na Mädels, wird Zeit für euch hier zu verschwinden!", sagte er, umarmte die beiden und flammte sich mit ihnen auf die sichere Seite.

Er ließ sie sofort wieder los. Phoebe und Piper starrten ihn an.

"Danke, Balthazor!", bedankte sich Piper.

Auch wenn er ihnen geholfen hatte, war sie immer noch skeptisch. Was wenn er seine überaus böse Seite wieder hervor holte und sie verletzte oder sogar tötet? "Keine Ursache!", meinte er mit einem Lächeln, dass einzig und allein Phoebe galt. Phoebe lächelte zögernd zurück. Ein bisschen Angst hatte sie trotz alledem noch vor ihm.

Balthazor guckte sie durch dringlich an. Wie er diese Frau doch liebte! Nie wieder wollte er ihr weh tun. Das schwor er sich.

_'Cole wird stolz auf mich sein!'_, dachte er mit einem riesigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Phoebe viel dieses Lächeln auf und schaute ihn verwundert an. Piper wurde das ganze allmählich zu viel.

"Könntet ihr beide das vielleicht auf später verlegen? Wir müssen einen miesen Dämon ins Abseits befördern!", mischte sich Piper nun ein.

"Ähm, ja, natürlich!", meinte Phoebe etwas verlegen.

Sie flirtete doch tatsächlich mit einem Dämon. Sie musste Schmunzeln. Balthazor entging dieses Schmunzeln natürlich nicht und so zwinkerte er ihr noch einmal zu. Phoebe schaute verlegen zu Piper.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Cole, ähm, ich meine Balthazor, kannst du versuchen Leo, Ben und Paige zu lokalisieren?"

Piper schaute ihn flehend an. Er schaute von Piper zu Phoebe, die ihn genauso bittend anschaute.

"Ich versuch's!", meinte er und schloss die Augen. 

_**Bei Ben, Leo und Paige**_

Ben und Leo saßen immer noch auf dem Steinsims, während Paige angestrengt nachdachte.

"Nun mach schon!", drängelte Ben ungeduldig.

"Nochmals, ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn man mich unter Druck setzt!", schimpfte Paige.

Sie wurde immer nervöser, was ihr nicht sonderlich zur Hilfe kam.

"Versuch doch einige Vernichtungssprüche aus der Vergangenheit zusammen zufassen! Müsste klappen!"

"Ich versuch's mal!"

Sie zog einen kleinen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche.

"Hast du einen Stift, Leo?"

Leo nickte und gab ihn ihr.

"Danke!"

Sie kaute nachdenklich auf dem Stift.

"Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das alleine schaffe!", sagte Paige, als sie mit dem Spruch fertig war.

"Wir müssen es versuchen, Paige!"

Paige nickte Leo zu.

"Na dann, wollen wir mal!", meinte sie und zog die beiden Wächter hinter sich her. "Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Na wohin wohl? Wir müssen den Dämon und den Wächter der Dunkelheit finden, bevor sie uns finden!"

"Aber mich hatte er doch schon!", protestierte Ben schmollend.

"Bist du Tod?", fragte Leo leicht verärgert.

"Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Ben.

"Lasst uns!"

Die drei marschierten los.

Der Wächter der Dunkelheit hatte sie weiterhin beobachtet und belauscht. Wenn Litrok nicht bald aufhören würde mit ihnen zu spielen, würden die sie besiegen. Das wusste er und wollte es nicht dazu kommen lassen. Schleunigst beamte er sich zu Litrok.

Litrok stand vor einer Truhe und schien auf den Wächter gewartet zu haben.

"Was gibt's?"

"Litrok, hören Sie auf mit ihnen zu spielen! Wir müssen angreifen. Sie werden sonst zu stark.", flehte er ihn schon fast an.

Doch dieser lachte nur.

"Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhaben? Ich hab sie schon längst durchschaut!" Litrok grinste hämisch.

"Wollen wir's hoffen!", sagte Mike und guckte seinen Boss skeptisch an. 

_**Bei Phoebe, Piper und Balthazor**_

Balthazor stand an einer Wand angelehnt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Piper und Phoebe gingen nervös auf und ab. Piper blieb vor ihm stehen.

"Und?", fragte sie nun sehr ungeduldig.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Litrok hat dazu gelernt. Er hat unsere Signale gestört. Ich kann sie nicht finden!"

Er schaute die Schwestern an.

"Und uns auch nicht!", fügte er knurrend hinzu.

Piper schaute ihn an.

"Was soll das heißen?", wollte Piper von ihm wissen.

Er schaute zu Boden und dann zu Phoebe.

"Sie können überall sein!"

"Na großartig! Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!", fluchte sie.

"Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht viel weiter!", stöhnte Phoebe.

Piper schaute sie an, als hätte sie DIE Idee.

"Moment mal! Das könnte klappen!"

Phoebe schaute ihre Schwester verständnislos an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Durch deine Visionen könntest du uns auf ihre Spur bringen!"

Phoebe überlegte kurz. Dann nickte sie.

"Versuch, macht klug!", sagte Phoebe und begann jeden Gegenstand zu berühren, den man nur berühren konnte. Piper biss sich auf die Lippen. Es sah auch zu komisch aus, wie ihre Schwester alles, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte, berührte, ausharrte und auf eine Vision wartete. Balthazor ging neben seiner Liebsten her. Nervös und gespannt darauf was passieren würde, beobachtete er jeden ihrer Bewegungen.

Nach mehreren Minuten kamen sie an der Gabelung an. Phoebe tastete die Tunnel entlang. Am rechten angekommen, berührte sie die Ecke und bekam eine Vision von Paige und Leo, die in diesen Tunnel gingen.

"Hier entlang!", schrie sie ihrer Schwester und Balthazor entgegen.

Phoebe lief voran, gefolgt von Piper und Balthazor, die einige Mühe hatten ihr zu folgen.

"Phoebe, warte doch mal!", rief Piper ihr zu, doch Phoebe sprintete weiter in den Tunnel hinein. Balthazor und Piper liefen ihr nach. 

_**Bei Paige, Leo und Ben**_

Paige, Leo und Ben liefen durch die Tunnel.

"Sie können hier hinter jedem Winkel auf uns lauern!", bemerkte Ben nervös.

"Nein, es muss hier irgendwo einen Raum geben, wo sie sich aufhalten!", meinte Paige zu Ben.

Sie hatte das Gefühl auf der richtigen Fährte zu sein. Irgendeine mächtige Kraft zog sie wie einen Magneten an. Bei einer Gabelung ging sie ohne Umschweife in den linken Tunnel. Ben und Leo folgten ihr verunsichert. Sie bekamen ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

"Paige, bist du dir da sicher?"

"So sicher war ich mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht, Leo!", erwiderte sie und ging weiter.

"Jetzt warte mal!", forderte Ben sie auf und hielt sie am Pullover fest.

Widerwillig musste sie stehen bleiben.

"Was ist denn?", fauchte sie.

"Was ist los? Du läufst geradewegs, ohne jegliche Vorsicht, direkt in seine Arme." "Eine mächtige Kraft zieht mich wie einen Magneten an. Ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Anziehungskraft ist zu stark!"

"Das ist Litroks Werk. Damit will er uns in eine Falle locken!", schlussfolgerte Leo. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ben und Leo überlegten.

"Ähm, könntet ihr euch ein bisschen beeilen, ich kann nicht mehr stehen bleiben!", rief sie.

Ben und Leo schreckten zusammen. Sie hielten sie weiterhin am Pullover fest, doch die Anziehungskraft siegte am Ende und zog Paige an weiter zu sich. Der Pullover riss und Paige musste unweigerlich weiter laufen. Ben und Leo schauten auf den Fetzen Pullover, den sie in der Hand hielten. Dann wieder auf Paige, die schon einige Meter vorweg war. Die Wächter des Lichts liefen auf sie zu, bis sie sie eingeholt hatten.

In einer Höhle, irgendwo in der Katakombe, stand in der Mitte ein Gebilde, das einem Brunnen sehr ähnlich sah. Daraus stiegen meterhohe Flammen empor. Sie zischten einmal laut auf und verpufften dann wieder. Dahinter stand der Dämon Litrok und neben ihm der Wächter der Dunkelheit. Der Dämon hielt die Augen geschlossen. Die Arme waren von ihm gestreckt. Er bewegte seine Lippen. Er beschwor etwas. Man konnte blau, weiße, spiralförmige Wellen erkennen, die von seinen Händen ausgingen und in die Tunnel der Katakombe führten. Je tiefer sie in die Katakombe eindrangen, umso weniger konnte man sie erkennen. Bis sie schließlich unsichtbar waren, aber nicht an ihrer Anziehungskraft verloren.

Es waren die Magnetwellen, die Paige anzogen.

Der Wächter der Dunkelheit hatte bereits seine Armbrust in der Hand. Nun wartete er auf seinen großen Auftritt.

Nun erreichten die Magnetwellen auch Phoebe und Piper. Ohne Vorwarnung wurden auch sie angezogen. Balthazor schaute sie verängstigt an. Nach einigen zögern lief er ihnen nach. Als er sie schließlich einholte, griff er nach ihnen und zog sie an sich.

"Wo wollt ihr denn so schleunigst hin?"

"Keine Ahnung, Balthi!"

"Balthi?", fragte Piper und schaute ihre Schwester mit einem strafendem Blick an. Phoebe lachte auf.

"Balthazor, kannst du dir erklären, warum wir nicht stehen bleiben können?"

"Die Magnetwellen von Litrok ziehen euch an. Nur gute Hexen werden von diesen Wellen angezogen!"

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Schwestern nieder.

"Wir laufen direkt in seine Arme!", stellte Phoebe mit erschrecken fest. Phoebe und Piper bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun. Panik stieg langsam in ihnen auf.

"Genau wie Paige, Leo und Ben!", fügte Piper angst erfüllt hinzu.

"Los, wir müssen uns beeilen!", rief Piper und riss sich von Balthazor los. Phoebe tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihrer Schwester.

"Ihr seid wahnsinnig!", stellte Balthazor fest. Kopfschüttelnd lief er ihnen nach.

Piper wurde mit jedem Schritt schneller. Angezogen durch die Magnetwellen und getrieben von der Angst um ihren Mann und ihrer jüngeren Schwester. 

_**Bei Paige, Leo und Ben**_

Paige blieb so ruckartig stehen, dass Leo und Ben beinahe, in der Dunkelheit, in sie hinein gerannt wären.

"Sscht!", machte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger nach vorne. Leo und Ben folgten ihrem Finger und erblickten grünes, grell leuchtendes Licht am Ende des Ganges. "Wir sind am Ziel!", flüsterte sie. Ben und Leo nickten.

Sie griff nach Leos Hand und schaute ihn an.

"Es geht los!", meinte sie.

Leo und Ben nickten. Leo drückte ihre Hand um ihr Mut zu machen. Langsamen Schrittes gingen sie nun auf das Licht zu. Alle drei hatten ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Der Dämon nickte dem Wächter der Dunkelheit zu, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, das es gleich soweit wäre. Der Wächter verstand und versteckte sich hinter einer Salzsäule, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand und wartete. Litrok blieb weiterhin stehen. Langsam öffnete dieser seine Augen, senkte die Arme und zählte:"3...2...1!" Bei Eins schimmerte er davon.

Paige blieb am Ende des Tunnels stehen und schaute verunsichert in den großen Raum. Sie trat ein. Sie konnte die Gegenwart des Dämons spüren, ihn aber nicht sehen, und dies verunsicherte sie zusehends. Leo und Ben standen direkt hinter ihr. Paige trat nun tiefer in den Raum.

"Paige! Vorsicht!", schrie Ben, als plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel der Dämon neben ihr stand.

Sie erschrak. Blitzschnell sauste ein Energieball auf sie zu. Es war zu spät um reagieren zu können und so traf der Energieball sie mit voller Wucht. Durch den gewaltigen Stoß flog sie einige Meter durch die Luft und prallte am anderen Ende des Raumes gegen eine Wand. Bewusstlos rutschte sie die Wand hinunter und blieb letztendlich auf dem Boden liegen.

Leo und Ben schauten erschrocken zu Paige hinüber. Leo wollte zu ihr eilen, doch Ben hielt ihn fest. Leo schaute seinen Freund verständnislos an, doch Ben zeigte ihm in die Richtung der Salzsäule, wo der Wächter der Dunkelheit zum Vorschein kam, und Leo verstand. Der Wächter der Dunkelheit zielte direkt auf die beiden Wächter des Lichts. Noch bevor der Pfeil Leo treffen konnte, zog ihn Ben aus der Schusslinie. Die beiden versteckten sich hinter einem Steinvorsprung.

Litrok war wieder davon geschimmert.

Piper entdeckte nun ebenfalls das grün, grell leuchtende Licht am Ende des Ganges. Sie blieb stehen, als sie den Schrei von Paige hörte.

"Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte sie.

Phoebe und Balthazor nickten zustimmend.

"Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Piper.

Die anderen beiden nickten wiederum.

"Hast du einen Vernichtungsspruch?", fragte Balthazor besorgt.

"Improvisation ist alles!", versuchte Phoebe zu scherzen, was ihr nicht sonderlich gelang.

"Du bleibst schön hinter uns! Dich werden wir noch brauchen!"

Piper und Phoebe gingen vor.

Phoebe und Piper standen inmitten des Raumes. Sie entdeckten Paige und liefen zu ihr. Piper überprüfte ihren Puls und nickte dann Phoebe erleichtert zu. Phoebe atmete erst mal aus. Nun bemühten sie sich ihre Schwester wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen.

Leo entdeckte seine Frau und kam aus seinem Versteck hervor.

"Piper, verschwinde von hier!", rief er ihr zu, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

Der Wächter der Dunkelheit witterte seine Chance und zielte auf Leo. Ben kam nun hervor und zog Leo zurück hinter den Vorsprung.

"Bist du noch ganz zu retten?", ermahnte Ben seinen Freund.

Leo schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

Litrok hatte sich direkt vor die drei Schwestern geschimmert. Er kam bedrohlich näher.

"Komm schon Paige! Wach auf! Wir brauchen dich jetzt.", schrie Piper sie an.

Paige schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie stöhnte.

"Autsch mein Kopf!"

Sie hielt sich ihren Kopf und schaute ihre Schwestern an.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Deinen Hintern retten! Was sonst?", entgegnete Piper ihr.

Phoebe tippte ihre Schwester an.

"Einen Spruch, schnell!"

"Wir müssen ihnen helfen!", meinte Leo zu Ben.

"Witzbold! Und wie?"

"Du lenkst den Wächter der Dunkelheit ab und ich kümmere mich um Litrok!"

"Na also schön!"

Ben kam aus dem Versteck.

"Hey!", schrie er und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit von Leo ab.

Leo nutzte seine Chance und lief geduckt auf Litrok zu. Litrok formte gerade einen riesigen Energieball. Leo lief auf ihn zu. Der Wächter der Dunkelheit drehte sich aus irgendeinen Grund in Leos Richtung, zielte und schoss. Der Pfeil zischte durch die Luft und traf Leo, als er Litrok zu fassen bekam. Er riss diesen um. Leo spürte einen stechenden Schmerz, bevor in sich zusammen sackte.

"Nein!", schrie Piper und schaute entsetzt auf das Geschehen vor ihr.

Ben hatte sich wieder, geschockt von dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, versteckt.

Der Wächter der Dunkelheit formte ein hämisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wie der Wächter des Lichts in sich zusammen sackte. Litrok änderte kurzerhand seinen Plan und schimmerte mitsamt Leo davon. Alle Anwesenden schauten Geschockt drein. Piper standen die Tränen im Gesicht. Sie hatte soeben ihren Liebsten verloren. Phoebe und Paige konnten nicht glauben, was sie da eben miterlebten.

Endlich kam auch Balthazor in den Raum und half Ben, der immer noch den Pfeilen des Wächters der Dunkelheit auswich. Balthazor formte einen großen Energieball und ließ ihn auf den Wächter der Dunkelheit los brausen. Dieser traf den Wächter. Er flammte kurz auf und war kurz darauf verblasst.

Phoebe sprang auf und lief auf Balthazor zu. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen. Ben kam nun auch aus seinem Versteck. Piper und Paige gingen ebenfalls zu Balthazor. "Lasst uns nach Hause gehen!", sagte Paige bedrückt.

Alle nickten. Ben und Piper, Phoebe und Balthazor und Paige orbten beziehungsweise flammten zurück in den Halliwell Manor. Dadurch das Litrok nicht mehr anwesend war, konnten sie dies ohne weitere Probleme.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie alle im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell Manor versammelt. Sie schauten alle trübselig drein. Piper saß auf der Couch, hatte die Knie angewinkelt und weinte. Paige, die neben ihr saß, legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schwester. Phoebe lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Balthazor stand im Türrahmen und wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ben saß neben Piper und Paige auf der Couch. Keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Piper schluchzte und war zu tiefst traurig. Vor ihrem geistigen Augen sah sie nochmal all die schönen Stunden die sie mit Leo verbracht hatte. Wiedereinmal wurde sie von einem kräftigen Weinkrampf gepackt. Paige fühlte mit ihr. Sie drückte ihre Schwester fester an sich, um ihr damit zu zeigen, dass sie für sie da war. Ben wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte, auf der einen Seite Trauer um seinen besten Freund und auf der anderen Seite Freude das ganze unbeschadet überstanden zu haben.

Die Ältesten riefen ihn, also stand er auf.

"Ich muss los, der Hohe Rat verlangt nach mir!", verabschiedete er sich.

Phoebe nahm Ben in den Arm.

"Danke!"

"Wir werden Leo finden! Das verspreche ich euch!", betonte er noch mal und schaute dabei Piper an, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch hockte. Ben orbte aus dem Anwesen ins Reich der Wächter des Lichts. Phoebe ging zu Balthazor. Zögernd schaute sie ihn an.

"Könntest du dich vielleicht in Cole zurück verwandeln?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Flehen in den Augen. Er nickte und einige Sekunden später stand wieder Cole vor ihr. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Nun fing auch sie an zu schluchzen. Es herrschte eine traurige Stimmung im Halliwell Manor.

Keiner wusste was er sagen, geschweige tun sollte. Piper stand auf.

"Ich geh nach oben!", meinte sie und ging.

Paige stand auf und wollte ihr nach, doch Phoebe hielt sie zurück.

"Lass sie!"

Paige nickte widerwillig und setzte sich abermals hin.

Cole hielt Phoebe fest an sich. Ihr tat es sehr gut ihn jetzt in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Sie würde noch viel Kraft brauchen in den nächsten Stunden. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapteil 6 - _Cole in der Unterwelt_

Paige stand wieder auf. In ihr war große Unruhe. Sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken.

"Ich mach mir jetzt einen Kaffee! Wollt ihr auch einen?"

"Ja bitte, Paige!", sagten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig.

Paige stand in der Küche und bereitete den Kaffee zu. Sie schaufelte den Kaffeepulver gedankenverloren in den Filter. Phoebe kam rein und schrie:

"Paige, das reicht!"

Paige schaute auf den Filter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Ups!"

Sie nahm wieder etwas Pulver aus dem Filter und steckte es dann in die Kaffeemaschine.

"Paige?"

Paige drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um.

"Ja!"

"Glaubst du das Leo noch lebt?"

Paige zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß es nicht!"

Paige guckte betrübt auf den Boden.

"Ich wünschte ich wüsste es!", bedauerte sie.

"Arme Piper!", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Phoebe nickte und kehrte zurück zu Cole. Paige stütze ihre Arme auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und schaute nachdenklich nach draußen. Was wenn Leo noch am Leben wäre? Wie sollte sie ihm helfen? Wie sollten sie ihn finden?

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sie fand einfach keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

Piper saß auf ihrem Bett. Die Beine angewinkelt schaukelte sie vor und zurück. Sie schluchzte schwer. Immer wieder wurde sie von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, die ihr die Sache auch nicht einfacher machten. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr.

Paige und Phoebe tranken ihren Kaffee und Cole lief nervös auf und ab.

"Cole, setz dich hin! Du machst mich noch ganz verrückt."

"Ich muss nachdenken, Phoebe. Bei der ganzen Situation stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht!"

"Stimmt, Litrok hat sich Leo geschnappt und wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben ist!", meinte Paige sarkastisch.

"Das mein ich nicht!"

"Was denn dann?", fragte Phoebe und schaute ihn verunsichert an.

"Litrok hat, solang ich denken kann, immer alleine gearbeitet. Doch jetzt hat er sich einen Wächter der Dunkelheit dazu geholt. Außerdem tötet er Wächter des Lichts, entführt sie aber nicht. Was will dieser Dämon bloß?"

Phoebe und Paige schauten sich an. Da war was dran.

"Und obendrein ist er stärker als sonst. Da muss noch was anderes dahinter stecken. Nur was ist geschehen?"

Cole schaute nachdenklich in die Runde. Paige und Phoebe schauten ihn mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Die Treppe knarrte. Cole, Phoebe und Paige drehten sich erschrocken um. Piper kam die Treppe herunter. Sie sah ganz verweint aus. Es brach Phoebe das Herz ihre Schwester so leiden zu sehen. Sie sah auch furchtbar aus. Sie hatte rote, auf gequollene Augen, die Haare fielen ihr wild und kraus ins Gesicht. Sie kam auf ihre Schwestern zu. Vor der Rückenlehne der Couch hielt sie an, stützte ihre Hände darauf ab und schaute ihre Schwestern eindringlich an.

"Ich hab' noch mal im Buch der Schatten nachgeschaut!"

"Und? Hast du was raus gefunden?"

Piper schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf.

"Nein, rein gar nichts, was darauf hinweisen könnte, wo Leo sich befinden könnte!" Piper lief wieder eine Träne übers Gesicht. Phoebe stand auf und lief um die Couch.

"Piper, Liebes, wir werden Leo finden und ihn befreien!"

"Ich hoff's!"

"Und was wenn wir ihn nicht finden und er bereits tot ist?"

"Paige!", fuhr Phoebe ihre jüngere Schwester giftig an.

Paige blickte bestürzt zu Boden.

"Tut mir Leid, Piper! Das war taktlos von mir!"

"Ist schon gut, Paige!", bemerkte Piper, während ihr wieder eine Träne über die Wange lief. Phoebe drückte ihre Schwester ganz fest an sich. Blaue Lichter erschienen im Raum. Pipers Augen blitzten auf und sie hielt den Atem an. Doch als sich die Lichter wieder zusammen setzten, stand Ben vor ihnen. Eine weitere Träne fand den Weg über ihre Wange. Phoebe streichelte ihre Hand und drückte sie anschließend ganz fest. Als sie die blauen Lichter sah, hoffte sie so sehr, dass es Leo wäre. Doch als Ben erschien, zerbrach auch der letzte Hauch an Hoffnung in Piper. Am liebsten wäre sie raus gerannt, sich versteckt und los geheult. Doch sie riss sich zusammen, sie musste ihrem Mann beistehen, komme was wolle.

Ben sah sehr bedrückt aus.

"Konntest du etwas heraus finden?"

"Nicht viel! Der Hohe Rat hält jetzt gerade eine Krisensitzung, um Leo zu helfen!" "Konnte der Hohe Rat ihn lokalisieren?"

Ben schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf.

Cole stellte sich Abseits von den Schwestern und Ben in einen anderen Raum. Er blickte noch einmal kurz zu Phoebe und flimmerte dann davon. 

_**In der Unterwelt**_

Cole erschien in der Unterwelt. Er lief durch die unterirdischen Gänge bis zu dem Raum, wo sich alle Dämonen der Unterwelt versammelten und dort wichtige Entscheidungen trafen. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen.

"Litrok hat uns hintergangen. Niemand darf das!", schrie ein schwergewichtiger, dunkler Dämon seinen Kumpanen zu.

"Genau!", schrie ein weiterer Dämon.

Die aufgewühlten Dämonen schrien durcheinander. Für Cole sah es fast so aus, als wenn sich die Dämon gleich selbst an die Kehle springen würden.

_'Schlecht wär's ja nicht!'_, dachte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Litrok muss beseitigt werden!", schrie ein feuerroter Dämon mit grell, gelben leuchtenden Augen.

"Machen wir ihn fertig und holen uns dann die Charmed Ones!"

"Und was ist mit dem Wächter des Lichts?"

"Was soll schon mit dem sein?Er wird früher oder später folgen!"

Das genügte Cole.

_'Schnell weg von hier!'_, dachte er und flimmerte sich zurück in den Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe starrte Cole an.

"Wo bist du gewesen?"

"In der Unterwelt!"

"Bitte wo bist du gewesen? Bist du noch zu retten?"

"Phoebe, bitte! Lass ihn berichten, vielleicht hat er was herausgefunden?"

"Danke Paige!"

Paige nickte ihm zu. Piper schaute ihn durch dringlich an.

"In der Unterwelt ist einiges los! Eine Art Revolution gegen Litrok! Ihr müsst auf der Hut sein. Sie sind auch hinter euch her!"

"Wie üblich!", meinte Paige genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

"Und Leo?"

„Sie wissen auch nicht, wo sich Litrok mit Leo aufhält. Geschweige denn was dieser Dämon vorhat. Sie fühlen sich hintergangen und das ist das schlimmste an Dämonen, wenn sie sich erst mal hintergangen fühlen, sind sie noch unberechenbarer als sonst. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung!"

"Das wird ja immer besser!", stöhnte Ben.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Phoebe.

"Litrok finden und ihn ein für allemal den Gar aus pusten!", meinte Piper entschlossen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. 

_**Irgendwo im Nirgendwo**_

In einem dunklen Raum, lag Leo bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Wieder spürte er den stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er setzte sich stöhnend aufrecht hin. Er schaute an sich hinunter. Das Blut strömte aus der Wunde. Er schaute sich in dem Raum um. Der Raum erinnerte ihn an einen Kerker eines alten Schlosses. Nur kahle, kalte Mauern umgaben ihn. an der Wand angelehnt, schaute er sich um. Er überlegte sich, einfach zu Piper zu orben, wurde aber eines besseren belehrt. Er war schon zu schwach, um seine Kräfte benutzen zu können. Er war Litrok wehrlos ausgeliefert.

Die schwere Eisentür knarrte. Leo schaute auf. Eine dunkle Gestalt betrat den Raum. Leo erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Litrok. Dieser kam bedrohlich näher. Instinktiv wich Leo zurück.

"Da bist du ja endlich wieder!", sagte der Dämon spöttisch und trat noch näher.

Er legte seine Hand auf Leos Brust. Leo schrie auf. Durch seinen Körper sprühten mehrere Stromstöße. Er bemerkte wie die Wärme, die sein Herz umgab, verschwand und die Kälte diesen Platz einnahm. Alle Liebe, Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeiten waren verschwunden. In ihm herrschte nur noch reiner Hass, unermüdlicher Hass. Die Wunde wurde schwarz, Pech schwarz, doch war sie nicht vollständig geschlossen. Leo stand wie in Trance auf. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an das Gute. Sein Hass hatte alles andere überlagert und sich auf Piper gerichtet.

Litrok stand auf und befahl Leo, es ihm gleich zu tun. Litrok lachte gemein auf. "Endlich ist es vollbracht! Die Rache ist mein!", lachte Litrok auf.

Leo stand wie hypnotisiert im Raum.

"Leo, bring mir die Charmed Ones!" Leo nickte und flammte sich hin fort.

" Nun, wird die Macht mein sein, alles zu beherrschen!", rief er in die Dunkelheit. 

_**Zur selben Zeit im Manor **_

Cole, Phoebe, Paige, Piper und Ben überlegten, wie sie es anstellen sollten Leo zu befreien. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass Leo bereits im Manor war. Doch Ben spürte eine unheimliche Kraft, die sie umgab.

"Er ist hier!"

"Wer?", fragte Piper und starrte Ben erstaunt an.

"Litrok!"

"Falsch!"

Alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Piper erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder. Es war Leo. Freude spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht nieder und ging auf ihn zu. Doch was sie sah, erschreckte sie zu tiefst. Der Mann, der dort vor ihr stand, sah aus wie er, sprach wie er, bewegte sich wie er, doch schien er ihr nicht wirklich. Diese gewisse Wärme, die von Leo immer ausging, war verschwunden. Piper erkannte den Hass, der sich in seinen Augen nieder spiegelte. Sie erstarrte. Ihr Herz zerriss in tausend kleine Teilchen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, nicht ihr Leo. Sie flehte zu Gott, dass dies nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum sei, doch es war die schreckliche Realität. Leo war nun von Grund auf Böse. Seine Augen waren sogar kälter noch als die Arktis. Sie schluchzte. Ben zog Piper von ihm weg.

"Er ist nicht mehr der, den du einmal geliebt und geheiratet hast, Piper! Er ist nun eine große Gefahr für uns alle!"

"Wie recht du doch hast!", meinte Leo und formte einen riesigen Energieball, den er auf Piper abfeuerte. Ben reagierte Blitzschnell und orbte sich mit Piper davon. Cole stellte sich vor Leo auf und ein bitterer Kampf zwischen Cole und Leo begann.

Phoebe und Paige erkannten ihre Chance und rannten so schnell wie möglich hinauf auf den Dachboden zum Buch der Schatten. Vor dem Buch der Schatten angekommen, blätterten sie wie wild in dem Buch, um dann fest zu stellen, das in dem Buch nicht aber auch rein gar nichts drinnen stand.

"Nun mach schon, Paige!", rief Phoebe, als sie eilige Schritte auf der Treppe wahrnahm.

"Ich mach ja schon! Es steht aber auch nichts in dem verdammten Buch!"

"Grams!"

"Bitte?"

"Grams kann uns sicher helfen. Wir müssen sie nur rufen!", erklärte Phoebe ihr ihren Plan. Paige überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Auf der Treppe war nach einem lauten Knall Ruhe eingekehrt. Paige und Phoebe schauten sich irritiert an. Was war da unten nur los? Sie nahmen sich an die Hand und gingen gemeinsam zur Tür. Dort angekommen konnten sie nichts erkennen. Sie machten die Tür zu. Sie begaben sich zum Buch der Schatten zurück und suchten den Zauberspruch um Grams zu rufen heraus. Nach Beendigung des Spruchs stand wenige Augenblicke Grams vor ihnen.

"Grams!", freute sich Phoebe und auch Paige freute sich ihre Grams zu sehen. Grams freute sich ebenfalls.

"Was kann ich denn für euch tun?"

"Grams, Leo ist so böse geworden!"

Grams nickte traurig.

"Können wir ihm irgendwie helfen?"

Grams überlegte kurz.

"Nur die Macht der wahren Liebe kann ihm den Weg noch zeigen von der Finsternis zurück ins Licht!"

"Und wie sollen wir das machen?"

"Pipers Herz wird ihr den Weg zeigen. Aber gebt acht. Sie hat nur bis Mitternacht zeit. Wird sie es nicht schaffen, wird er für immer in der Gewalt der Finsternis gefangen bleiben. Ihr werdet ihn dann vernichten müssen!"

Phoebe und Paige schauten sich trübselig an. Das waren ja tolle Neuigkeiten. "Meine Lieben, ich muss wieder nach oben!"

Phoebe und Paige bedankten sich bei Grams und sie verschwand mit den Worten: "Piper muss fest an ihre Liebe glauben!"

Phoebe und Paige gingen zur Tür, öffneten sie und lauschten. Es war Ruhe eingekehrt im Anwesen. Leise, denn die Gefahr war noch zu groß angegriffen zu werden, stiegen sie die Treppen hinab, immer auf der Hut. An der letzten Stufe angekommen, lauschten sie ein weiteres mal. Wieder war nichts zu hören. Nun gingen sie, etwas mutiger, ins Wohnzimmer. Cole saß ziemlich angeschlagen auf der Couch. Auch Ben war wieder mit Piper im Wohnzimmer. Phoebe gesellte sich zu Cole. Sie streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar. Piper starrte vor sich hin. Sie konnte und wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, wie stark Leo sich verändert hatte. Sie gab sich die Schuld daran, dass er so war.

In dem Augenblick als sie ihn sah, zerbrach die letzte Hoffnung ihn je wieder in die Arme schließen zu können in tausend kleine Einzelteilchen. Betrübt setzte sie sich in einen Sessel, der neben ihr stand, und lehnte sich zurück. Sie schloss die Augen.

Paige begann derweil mit ihrem Bericht, was sie von Grams erfahren hatten. Piper wurde hellhörig und öffnete schleunigst die Augen.

"Sag das bitte noch mal, Paige!"

"Ich sagte, Grams habe gesagt, nur du könntest Leo noch den Weg ins Licht weisen. Du hast aber nur noch Zeit bis Mitternacht!"

Erschrocken blickte Piper auf die Uhr.

"Das ist in drei Stunden!", schrie sie fast.

Sie sprang auf und ging auf Ben zu. Energisch meinte sie

"Du musst heraus finden, wo Litrok sich mit Leo befindet."

Ben nickte.

"Na worauf wartest du dann noch?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Ben orbte weg.

Piper war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Nervös und vor sich hin fluchend wartete sie auf die Wiederkehr Bens. Einige Augenblicke stand Ben wieder vor ihr.

"Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit!", fuhr sie ihn gleich wieder an.

"Piper, nun lass ihn doch erst mal ausreden", meinte Paige.

Piper riss sich zusammen.

"Konntest du was in Erfahrung bringen?"

Ben nickte.

"Litrok und Leo befinden sich im Nebelschloss des Grauens. Es ist ein Ort, wo das Böse schlimmer noch als böse ist. Dort befinden sich die schlimmsten Gestalten, die es in der Unterwelt gibt. Ich kann dich dorthin bringen. Dann muss dich dein Herz weiterführen."

Piper nickte entschlossen. Sie wollte ihren Ehemann zurück. Komme was wolle. Phoebe und Paige nahmen ihre Schwester noch einmal ganz fest in die Arme und wünschten ihr viel Glück. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie auf die Uhr. Nur noch 2 Stunden und 45 Minuten, blieben ihr. Sie hielt sich an Ben fest und löste sich kurze Zeit später in blaue Lichter auf, die verschwanden.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7 - _ Das Nebelschloss des Grauen_

Phoebe setzte sich zurück zu Cole und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihr Blick wich nicht von der antiken Standuhr. Auch Paige setzte sich und starrte ebenfalls auf die Uhr. Tick, tack.

An einem düsteren Ort, wo nur grauer Nebel herrschte und nichts anderes war als grauer Moorast, erschien Ben mit Piper. Piper schaute sich um. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, nur die überdimensionalen Nebelschwaden. Wenn der Nebel sie berührte, wurde ihr schlagartig kalt. Sie erschauerte.

"Ich muss wieder gehen Piper!"

Sie nickte. Ben wünschte ihr noch viel Glück und orbte sich ins Halliwell Manor, wo er auf ihre hoffentlich baldige Ankunft mit Leo warten würde.

Sie setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen. Unsicher schaute sie sich um. Es war still, nichts konnte man hören. Sie fand das ziemlich unheimlich und wünschte sich, dass Leo bei ihr wäre. Fluchend schritt sie langsam und vorsichtig durch den Moorast. Doch auf einmal steckte ihr Fuß im Moorast fest. Verzweifelt zog sie, doch er rührte sich nicht. Der Moorast zog nur noch stärker hinab. In Sekunden schnelle, war sie bis zu den Kniekehlen eingesunken.

"Hilfe!", schrie sie.

Sie wusste, dass es ihr nichts bringen würde, trotzdem tat sie es. Je mehr sie sich bewegte, um so schnell sackte sie ein. Nun war sie bereits bis zu den Schultern versunken.

"Leo! Verzeih mir. Ich schaff das nicht!", schrie sie gegen den Nebel an.

Der Moorast reichte ihr nun schon bis zum Mund. Verzweifelt schaute sie sich um. Sollte es schon das Ende sein? Es blubberte und sie war verschwunden. Da wo eben noch Piper im Moorast steckte, waren nur noch kleine Luftbläschen, die Aufstiegen.

Es war dunkel und bitter kalt. Keine Nebelschwaden und kein Moorast. In einer Ecke konnte man Umrisse einer Gestalt erkennen. Es war Piper. Der Moorast klebte noch an ihrem Körper. Sie musste tief gefallen sein, denn sie war bewusstlos. Langsam kam sie wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie blinzelte, erst zögerlich, dann etwas mutiger. Verwirrt starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. War sie etwa tot? Sah so das Leben nach dem Tod aus? Sie rappelte sich wieder auf. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an diese schreckliche Finsternis und sie konnte besser sehen als vorher. Sie erkannte, dass sie sich in einer Art Geheimgang befinden musste. Sie ging weiter und um so tiefer sie in den Geheimgang eindrang, umso kälter wurde es. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Taille um sich zu wärmen.

_'Wäre doch Leo jetzt bloß bei mir. Und nicht da oben bei diesem dämlichen Dämon!'_, dachte sie leicht verärgert. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Moorast verstärkte die Kälte nur noch mehr. Doch auch dies brachte sie nicht dazu stehen zu bleiben und umzukehren. Sie ging weiter. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer mehr um Leo.

"Leo!", stöhnte sie zitternd vor Angst und Kälte.

Sie vertraute auf ihr Herz und ging einfach drauflos. Es würde ihr schon den Weg zu ihrem Liebsten zeigen und sie leiten. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. 

_**Derweil im Halliwall-Manor**_

Paige hielt die Warterei nicht mehr aus und stand auf.

"Ich halt's einfach nicht mehr aus!", meinte sie zu Cole und Phoebe.

Paige ging an die Kommode, machte die erste Schublade auf und schaute hinein. Sie stöhnte.

"Phoebe, es sind gar keine Lollis mehr da!", meckerte sie mit ihrer älteren Schwester.

"Paige, du weißt doch, dass Piper es nicht gern sieht, wenn du Lollis im Mund hast."

Paige verdrehte die Augen.

"Jaja. Ich brauche nun mal Lollis wenn ich nervös bin!"

"Du brauchst deine Lollis doch immer!", lachte Phoebe.

Cole konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Paige begnügte sich nun mit einer Tafel Schokolade. Blieb ihr denn was anderes übrig? Sie riss die Verpackung auf und stopfte sich gleich ein ganzes Riegel in den Mund. Mit Paust backen stand Paige nun im Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute auf die Standuhr. 45 Minuten war es nun schon her, dass Piper in die Nebelwelt gereist war. Paige machte sich große Sorgen. Sie stopfte sich noch einen Riegel in den Mund.

Doch kaum das Paige den Riegel runter geschluckt hatte, bemerkte sie ein auffälliges Schimmern inmitten des Raumes.

"Phoebe!", machte sie ihre Schwester mit vollem Mund aufmerksam.

Phoebe schaute in die Richtung in der Paige's Finger zeigte.

"Cole, wir kriegen Besuch!"

Cole nickte seiner Liebsten zu. Die drei gingen in Kampfstellung. Wenige Augenblicke später, stand ein weißer Dämon mit gelben Augen vor ihnen.

"Cole! Schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen!", bemerkte dieser.

"Okido!", antwortete Cole.

Okido formte einen Energieball.

"Führst du jetzt schon die Revolution an!"

"Wer weiß!"

Er feuerte den Energieball ab. Cole schleuderte seinen Energieball entgegen und fing ihn somit ab.

"Du bist besser geworden Okido!"

"Das will ich auch meinen!"

Seine Hand schnellten hoch in die Luft um wenige Augenblicke wieder runter zu schnellen. Verwirrt schauten sich die Schwestern an.

"Was war das denn jetzt?", flüsterte Paige Phoebe zu.

Phoebe konnte sich dies auch nicht erklären und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Antwort bekam Paige schneller als ihr lieb war, denn auf einmal stand die halbe Dämonen Armee vor ihnen. Phoebe und Paige bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun. Ein heiles durcheinander herrschte. Energiebälle flogen durch die Luft, gegen die Wände und das Mobiliar. Cole versuchte die Schwestern zu schützen, doch lange konnte er nicht mehr stand halten. Paige beschloss Ben zu rufen.

"BEN!", rief sie.

Kurz darauf erschien Ben. Als er sah was los war, bekam er einen großen Schrecken. Er nahm Paige's und Phoebes Hand und orbte sich mit ihnen weg. Cole bemerkte es und schimmerte ebenfalls davon.

Piper irrte immer noch durch die dunklen Gänge. Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Nur noch 1 Stunde und 30 Minuten. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Sie lief los.

"Leo! Wo bist du?", schrie sie in die Dunkelheit.

Doch außer dem Echo von ihr bekam sie keine andere Antwort. Sie blieb völlig außer Atem stehen. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie sah das Gesicht von Leo vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

"Hilf mir, Piper!", sagte eine Stimme.

Es war Leos Stimme. Piper erschrak.

"Leo?"

"Hilf mir!"

"Aber wie denn nur?"

Sie war verzweifelt. Leo verschwand langsam wieder.

"Nein, geh nicht!", schrie Piper.

Leo schaute sie nochmal traurig an, bevor er ganz verschwunden war. Eine Träne verirrte sich auf Pipers Wange. Sie wischte diese weg und lief weiter. Noch konnte sie ihm helfen. Noch war das Gute in ihm vorhanden, doch sollte sie es nicht vor Mitternacht schaffen, wäre er für immer verloren. Bei diesem Gedanken kullerte ihr wieder eine Träne über das Gesicht.

In einem Raum des Schlosses standen Litrok und Leo vor einer großen Bücherwand, in der standen große, alte und dicke Wälzer die dem Buch der Schatten ziemlich ähnelten. Leo staunte.

"Das ist meine Sammlung! Jedes dieser Bücher gehörte einer der Hexen dessen Wächter des Lichts ich getötet habe!", erzählte Litrok stolz.

"Nicht schlecht!", meinte Leo hochachtungsvoll.

"Du besorgst mir das Buch der Schatten von den Charmed Ones!", befahl Litrok und deutete auf eine freie Stelle in der Bücherwand.

"Dieser Platz hier, ist bereits für dieses Exemplar reserviert!"

"Aber ich bekomme das Buch nicht aus dem Halliwell Manor!"

"Oh doch! Noch bist du überwiegend ein Wächter des Lichts."

Leo lächelte hämisch. Sein Blick wanderte über die Bücherwand. Er konnte den Schmerz seiner 'Kollegen' spüren, ebenso den der guten Hexen die ihr Leben durch Litrok verloren. Er wurde blass. Für einen Moment empfand er Mitleid und eine geringe Wärme blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Er hörte eine Stimme.

"Kämpfe dagegen an!"

Er schaute sich um. Wem gehörte diese Warme, liebliche Stimme?

"Was ist?", zischte der Dämon.

"Nichts!", erwiderte er.

Er konnte die Liebe die jemand für ihn empfand spüren, die immer eindringlicher wurde. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht gleich zu schreien. Ein unerbittlicher Kampf zwischen Liebe und Hass fand mittlerweile in ihm statt. Litrok funkelte wütend. Er formte einen Energieball und feuerte ihn auf Leo ab. Dieser traf ihn und er flog gegen eine Wand.

"Du wirst keine Chance haben, das Böse bereits existierende zu vertreiben. Es ist zu stark!"

Leo rappelte sich wieder auf.

Piper war am Ende angelangt. Erneut blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Nur noch 30 Minuten bis Mitternacht.

"Hier muss es doch irgendetwas geben, um die Tür zu öffnen!", fluchte sie und tastete die Wand ab.

Klick! Piper wich erschrocken zurück.

"Na, wer sagt's denn!", lächelte sie.

Die schwere Wand ging langsam und knarrend auf. Als sie nun ganz geöffnet war, trat sie in den Raum. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Geheimtür mit einem lauten Rums. Nun stand sie da in dem dunklen Raum.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie, während sie die Arme gen Himmel hob.

Wieder hörte sie Leos Stimme.

"Hilf mir!"

Langsam ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese vorsichtig. Sie lugte in den riesigen Flur, der nach rechts und nach links abzweigte. Eine ihr bekannte innere Stimme flüsterte ihr zu.

"Bieg nach rechts ab!"

Ohne lange nachzudenken folgte sie ihrem Herzen und bog rechts ab. Wieder stand sie nach einigen Metern vor einer großen, mächtigen Tür. Sie umfasste den Türknauf, drehte ihn nach links. Sie war nicht, wie die anderen Türen zuvor, abgeschlossen und so konnte sie ungehindert eintreten. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt stand der üble Dämon Litrok. Sie schluckte.

"Du holst mir jetzt das Buch der Schatten!", befahl dieser.

Piper lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab, als sie die grauenhafte Stimme dieses Dämons hörte. Sie war einiges gewohnt, aber dieser übertraf einfach alles. Sie vernahm eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die langsam aus dem Schatten ins Licht trat. Nun konnte sie diese Gestalt erkennen, es war Leo. Ihr Herz klopfte wild, vor Freude und auch vor Angst. Was würde jetzt nur passieren?

"Piper!", sagte er leise.

In seinen Augen konnte sie den Kampf, den er in sich aus trug, erkennen. Der Anblick schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie musste erst mal schlucken. Es schmerzte sie sehr ihn so leiden zu sehen. Litrok drehte sich blitzschnell um.

"Du!", schrie der Dämon und feuerte einen Energieball auf Piper ab, doch sie reagierte blitzschnell und ließ ihn Erstarren. Sie entfernte sich vom Energieball und löste die Erstarrung. Der Energieball prallte gegen eine Wand und explodierte.

"Töte sie!", befahl Litrok.

Leo ging auf Piper zu.

"Leo! Du kannst es, wenn du nur dagegen ankämpfst! Kämpfe! Vernichte die dunklen Mächte in dir. Du kannst das! Das weiß ich. Ich glaub fest an dich!", sprach sie auf ihn ein.

Leo blinzelte einmal und blieb dann stehen. Für einen kurzen Moment erkannte sie ihren Leo wieder. Sie lächelte, doch dann war da wieder der Hasserfüllte Leo der vor ihr stand und bedrohlich näher kam. Piper stolperte zurück. Die Wand hinter ihr stoppte sie. Leo zog ein Messer aus seinen Hosenbund hervor. Piper versuchte weiter auf ihn ein zu reden, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, immerhin war ihr Leben gerade auf Messersschneide.

"Du hast mir gezeigt, dass wir auch in der Welt der Dämonen eine Ehe führen können. Nichts kann diese Liebe töten. Leo, hör auf mich. Ich liebe dich! Ich brauche dich: Wir brauchen dich. Vor allem...", sie hielt inne und schluckte.

Leo stand nun ganz nah vor ihr mit dem Messer in der Hand. Er hob die Hand, in der er das Messer hielt. Piper schaute ihn mit großen Augen entsetzt an. War es der richtige Zeitpunkt, es ihm zu sagen? Leo schaute sie an und zögerte. Die Hand fing an zu zittern. Litrok schrie ihn weiterhin an.

"Worauf wartest du denn noch? Töte sie!"

Piper war sich immer noch nicht schlüssig. Da meldete sich die Innere Stimme wieder zu Wort.

"Mach es jetzt! Sag's ihm, bevor es zu spät ist! Mach schnell, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Just in dem Moment hörte sie eine Standuhr schlagen. Es war Mitternacht. Beim zwölften Schlag der Uhr war es für immer zu spät.

"Du wirst Vater!", drückte sie raus, bevor Leo zu stechen konnte.

Er hielt inne und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

"Ich werde Vater?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Er senkte die Hand und ließ das Messer fallen. Die Uhr schlug zum elften mal. Aus Leos Augen verschwand der schwarze Hass und die Wärme kehrte an seinen alten Platz zurück. Die pechschwarze Wunde verfärbte sich wieder rot. Sein Herz füllte sich mit Liebe, der Hass wurde mit einem lauten Knall vernichtet. Das Gift des Pfeils vom Wächter der Dunkelheit wirkte wieder und der Schmerz kehrte zurück.

Litrok verkraftete all diese Liebe nicht und schrie auf. Flammen bildeten sich um Litrok. Dieser schrie und verschwand mit einer Explosion für immer aus der Welt der Sterblichen.

Piper und Leo schauten mit entsetzen zu. Es gab nur den einzigen Zauber auf der Welt, der diesen Dämon für immer vernichten konnte, die einzig wahre Liebe. Piper schaute nun zu Leo. Leo sackte zu Boden. Piper ging zu Boden, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß.

"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie lächelte.

"Du darfst jetzt nicht sterben. Hörst du?", flehte sie ihn an.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Tränen liefen in strömen über ihr Gesicht. Sie streichelte ihm durchs Haar und wippte vor und zurück, vor und zurück.

Währenddessen waren Phoebe, Paige, Cole und Ben in den Halliwell Manor zurück gekehrt. Freudig mussten sie feststellen das ihr Haus nicht mehr von einer wild gewordenen Horde Dämonen belagert wurde. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Standuhr schlug zwölf. Entsetzt schauten sie sich an. Hatte Piper es geschafft? Sie hofften es von ganzem Herzen.

"Ben?", fragte Phoebe flehend.

"Ich weiß es nicht!", gab er bedrückt zu.

"Ich werde mich mal umhören!", meinte Cole und schimmerte sich in die Unterwelt.

Cole ging wieder zum Sitzungsraum der Dämonen. Von einem Aufstand war nichts mehr zu merken. Da kam der Nachrichtenverteiler der Dämonen zur Versammlung. "Litrok ist vernichtet!" Ein Jubeln ging unter den Dämonen umher. Cole lächelte und schimmerte zurück in den Manor.

Cole stand wieder im Wohnzimmer. Phoebe stürmte sogleich auf ihn zu.

"Und?"

Cole lächelte.

"Litrok wurde vernichtet!"

Erleichtertes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Paige schaute alle mit einen bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Aber was ist nun mit Piper und Leo?"

Totenstille trat ein.

Piper hielt Leo immer noch umschlossen.

"_Ich werde Vater!_", dachte er glücklich bevor er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Augen schloss und einschlief. Piper konnte es nicht fassen und weinte hemmungslos um ihren Mann. Erst hatte sie ihn an die dunklen Mächte verloren, sie fand ihn wieder und dann ließ er sie einfach im Stich und ging. Das war nicht fair!

"Ihr Mächte des Himmels! Helft uns, bitte! Ihr könnt doch nicht zu lassen, dass mein Kind ohne Vater aufwächst. Das ist nicht fair! Lasst ihn nicht im Stich. Ich flehe euch an!"

Sie weinte immer mehr als sie keine Regung zeigten. Aus unerklärlichen Grund musste sie ausgerechnet an den Halliwell Manor denken und wünschte sich dort bei ihren Schwestern zu sein.

Alle standen sie angst erfüllt und mit wenig Hoffnung im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell Manor.

"Da!", sagte Ben und deutete auf blaue Lichter, die im Wintergarten erschienen. Phoebe, Paige und Cole schauten in die Richtung.

Wer mochte das sein?

In dem Moment schienen die blauen Lichter. Phoebe und Paige schauten nicht schlecht, als sie ihre ältere Schwester mit ihrem Schwager vor sich erblickten. Piper schaute auf. Wie kam sie hier her? Träumte sie? Wie war das Möglich? Verwirrt schaute sie ihre Schwestern an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ben ging zu den beiden.

„Hilf ihm!", flüsterte sie.

Ben nickte. Sanft drückte er sie von Leo weg. Folgsam machte sie ihm Platz. Ben legte seine Hände auf Leos Wunde. Sie leuchtete in einem hellem, freundlichen gelb auf. Die Wunde schloss sich und das Blut wich zurück. Leo öffnete langsam die Augen. Er blinzelte in das Licht. Piper streichelte durch sein Haar. Er war immer noch sehr schwach und konnte noch nicht aufstehen, doch Piper war bei ihm. Er lächelte sie an.

"Piper!"

Sie lächelte zurück.

"Ist es wahr?"

Piper lächelte breit über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude. Er schloss sie ganz fest in seine Arme. Ihre Herzen schlugen, bis sie zu eins zusammen geschmolzen waren. So glücklich fühlte sich Piper. Endlich wieder vereint. Nichts und niemand konnte sie jetzt noch trennen. Das wusste sie. Sie verloren sich in einem tiefen, innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Cut! Aus! Kann mir jetzt einer mal sagen, was wahr sein soll?", fragte Phoebe, die vor Neugierde fast platzte.

"Das möchte ich jetzt auch gern mal wissen!", stimmte Paige ihrer Schwester zu. "Leo und ich erwarten ein Baby!"

Phoebe und Paige sprangen wie kleine Kinder durch die Gegend. Sie hüpften und sangen. Ben und Cole lachten und schüttelten den Kopf. Als Piper und Leo aufstehen wurden sie erst einmal ganz stark gedrückt.

Sie setzten sich nun alle auf die Couch. Piper kuschelte sich eng an ihren Liebsten. Phoebe löcherte die beiden mit Fragen.

"Und wie konntet ihr letztendlich diesen Dämon vernichten?", mischte sich nun Ben in die Fragerunde ein.

"Mit der Macht der Liebe!", strahlte Piper und küsste Leo demonstrativ auf den Mund.

Ben musste gehen, verabschiedete sich von allen und orbte sich nach oben. Phoebe und Cole verließen nun auch Hand in Hand das Wohnzimmer und verschwanden hoch auf ihr Zimmer.

Paige meinte nur:" Na dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören. Ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht!"

"Gute Nacht, Paige!", meinte Piper und wandte sich wieder an Leo.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Leo lächelte nur verschmitzt und orbte mit ihr weg. 


End file.
